Reunion
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Ami and Makoto meet a new girl, Usagi, who just arrived from the United States. They feel something strange about her. Mamoru also has a new student at his school but knows exactly who he is and decides to keep the new student from harming anyone. Senshi and Shitennou.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, so we all remember fighting Beryl and her Generals and their monsters and dying in the Artic, right?" Minako was speaking softly for once.

The other three nodded.

"But even though _we_ remember those events, no one else does. As far as they're concerned, it's the same year." Said Ami.

"So this last year has been…rebooted?" ask Rei.

"Yes."

"This just makes my head hurt." Groused Makoto.

The bell above the door to the arcade dinged merrily. The four girls watched as Chiba Mamoru walked in, greeted Motoki-nii and sat down with his habitual cup of coffee that Motoki had ready even before Mamoru seated himself.

Rei looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you think that _he_ remembers anything?"

"The only way we're going to find out is if we ask." Said Minako. "Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san!" The blond waved at him.

Mamoru eyed her for a moment then got up and walked over the group, carrying his cup of coffee. "What is it?"

Minako grabbed an empty chair and shoved it at him. "Have a seat." Mamoru hesitated for a moment. "Sit down. I won't bite. And I'll keep Rei from molesting you." She didn't even flinch at the kick she received.

Mamoru huffed a small laugh and sat down. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Do you remember anything after you disappeared in the Starlight Tower?" Minako stared at him, watching every nuance. "We never saw you again after that. What happened to you?"

Mamoru took a sip of coffee and carefully placed the cup on the table. "Well, that was certainly blunt." He paused for a moment. "So you know that, somehow, we are reliving this last year."

The girls nodded.

Mamoru sighed. "I don't remember what happened. I remember being attacked by Zoicite. I remember falling to the floor. Then I remember this light surrounding me. Next thing that I know is that I'm back in my room and somehow time had gone backwards." He shook his head and laughed softly. "I've stopped trying to wrap my head around, actually. Perhaps one day, I'll understand but if it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be."

Ami smiled softly. "I'm surprised you've given up trying to understand."

He grinned at her. "We're both a bit obsessive about certain things, aren't we? I just got tired of my head hurting."

Ami laughed. "Perhaps you're right. Some things are just not meant to be understood."

Mamoru stood up. "Enjoy the first day of school tomorrow."

"Again." Said Rei dryly.

"Maybe I'll get better grades because I'll already know what's on the tests!" said Makoto, perhaps not as hopefully as she could.

888888

Makoto slipped into the desk behind Ami's. "Well, so much for things repeating themselves."

Ami nodded. "We had different classes the last time, yet, this time, we are in the same class. So, we can't expect things to be the same."

Makoto nodded as she looked around the room. None of the boys in this class reminded her of her old boyfriend. She turned back to Ami "If things aren't going to be the same, I really hate to think what going to come and bite us on the butt this time around."

Makoto smiled as her serious friend closed her eyes and muttered "Selene help us!"

"Is this seat taken?" asked a sweet voice.

"No, it isn't." Ami turned to look and stared. She'd never seen this girl before but somehow she seemed so very familiar. She turned and looked at Makoto who had that same look.

"Oh, good." The girl was as blond as Minako with her hair in two balls on either side of her head, the rest of her hair in tails that flowed to her knees. She turned to them with a brilliant smile. "Hi, Usagi Tsukino…no, wait, sorry…Tsukino Usagi." She rolled her eyes. "I have to remember that names are done differently here."

"You went to school somewhere else?" asked Makoto curiously.

The blond nodded. "Yep, in Los Angeles. We lived there for the last eight years, so I don't really remember what it's like going to a Japanese school."

Ami tilted her head, "Why were you in the United States?"

"My dad's job. He got a really big promotion this time around and we had to come back here." Usagi said. She smiled a bit sadly. "I'm going to miss my friends. It's not going to be the same talking to them on Skype or email."

Makoto patted her on the arm. "Don't worry I'm sure that you'll make new friends here."

Usagi laughed. "That's what my brother said. He thinks I make friends a little too easily." She leaned closer. "Is it true about the teachers changing classrooms not the students?"

Ami blinked at her. "Yes. Only the teachers change. Students change classrooms where you went to school? That seems a little chaotic!"

Usagi nodded and widened her eyes. "Tell me about it! It's not fun trying to get past 4000 other students to get from one end of the school to the other!"

Makoto stared at her in horror. "Nothing must ever get done!"

"Well…" Just then the door opened and the teacher entered. Usagi grew silent and looked forward.

Ami watched as Usagi frantically took notes throughout the morning and look increasingly frustrated. When the lunch bell rang, Ami invited her to join Makoto and herself under a tree.

Usagi sat down with a sigh. "My head hurts."

Ami said carefully. "I noticed that you were taking lots of notes."

Usagi gave a wry smile. "Yeah. Even though we speak Japanese at home and my parents insisted that we attend a Japanese learning center twice a week so that we wouldn't lose language and whatnot when we had to return…it's obvious that I've lost a lot. Things are done a lot differently than what I'm used to."

Makoto and Ami traded a quick look. Ami turned to Usagi and said "Makoto and I and two other friends from other schools have a study group. You're welcome to join us."

Usagi gave them both a grateful look and a brilliant smile. "Thank you!" That was obviously heartfelt. "I really appreciate that. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Will your other friends object?"

Makoto shook her head. "I don't think so." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ami start to fiddle with something in her pocket. "If anything, Minako will try and find out everything she can about American boys."

Usagi laughed. "Which isn't going to be much. My dad and my older brother give the evil eye to any boy that looks at me twice." She gathered up her trash from her lunch. "Here, I'll take your trash and throw it away with mine." She took the other girls' items and bounced off.

"What are you doing?" hissed Makoto keeping one eye on Usagi.

Ami didn't even glance at her as she removed her Mercury computer from her pocket and began rapidly tapping on it. "There's something strange about her. I'm going to see if my computer can figure out what it is."

"Well, make it fast, she's coming back!" Makoto watched as Ami closed it up and placed it back in her pocket.

Usagi came running back and sat down. "So, what do you do for fun?" And until the bell rang the three girls discussed places to go and see in their area and around Tokyo.

88888

"There's Minako-chan and Rei-chan." Makoto pointed to the two girls who waited at the intersection.

"Let's see, you said Hino-san is the priestess and she has the long dark hair. And Aino-san is a volleyball player and is the blond." Usagi tilted her head and said musingly. "You know, Aino-san and I could pass for sisters or at least cousins."

"Yes, the two of you could." Said Ami. She was itching pull out her computer and see what it had determined about Usagi.

Minako waved wildly. "Hi! What took you so long? I could have had three different dates in the time it took you to get here!"

Rei rolled her violet eyes. "You're exaggerating again."

Minako pouted. "I could if I tried!"

Ami just shook her head at the effervescent blond. "Girls, this is Tsukino Usagi. Usagi-chan, this is Aino Minako and Hino Rei."

Usagi bowed politely. "Hino-san, Aino-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ami watched closely as Rei's eyes narrowed as she looked at Usagi. Ami had known her fiery friend long enough that she knew Rei sensed something.

Minako laughed. "Don't be so formal. Call us Rei and Minako." She wrapped her arm through Usagi's and began walking down the sidewalk. "You and I could be cousins or sisters or something."

Makoto laughed, "That's what Usagi-chan just said!"

The five girls walked companionably to the arcade and entered. "That's Motoki-nii." Whispered Minako. "He makes the _best_ chocolate milkshakes!"

Motoki waved. "Hello, girls! The usual?" He noticed Usagi. "Hello, you're new!"

Makoto quickly introduced them. Usagi smiled as Motoki asked her what she would like to drink. "I heard that you make the best chocolate milkshakes."

"Your first time here and you've already heard about my chocolate milkshakes?! I have a better reputation than I thought!" Motoki winked as the girls giggled. "Go sit down and I'll bring your drinks in a minute."

As they settled down, stuffing book bags under chairs and purses across the backs of chairs, Usagi said "He's kinda cute."

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, but he has a girlfriend."

"Oh."

Motoki walked up and placed glasses all around the table. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you!" chorused the girls.

Ami turned to Usagi. "Did you have any questions about our classes?"

Usagi gave her a heartfelt "yes" and books and notes were pulled out. The studying went on for about 30 minutes before Usagi looked up and saw someone walking by. "Oh, there's my brother!"

The other girls looked up as Mamoru walked in. And gasped in shock at who came in behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru placed his books inside his desk and arranged his notebook and pens just so on the top of his desk. He deliberately chose a desk far away from the windows. Not that he was given to staring out them and daydreaming but he didn't want the possible temptation.

He thought back to what the girls had asked him the day before. It still bothered him that he couldn't remember anything between the Starlight Tower attack and then waking up in his bed. Something just _had_ to have happened. He couldn't have been in limbo for the period of time that the girls said that he'd been gone.

"Is this seat taken?"

The voice startled him out of his musings. "Hmm? No. No, it isn't." Then he focused on the person asking. He felt his blood drain out of his head and into his shoes. _It couldn't be. It's not possible!_

The young man had delicate features with long strawberry blond hair and Mamoru just knew that his eye color would be bottle green. The young man didn't look up as he put his books away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw another classmate start to swagger their way. Wada was a bullying jackass who was only at the school because his father paid a lot of money to keep him there. Wada approached the new student. "Aren't you in the wrong school?"

The blond didn't even look up. "No."

Wada kept up his smirk. "I think you are." The new student ignored him. "Shouldn't you be at the school down the street?" Wada lost his smirk as the new student continued to ignore him. "You know, the _girls'_ school."

The new student finally looked up and Mamoru saw a flash of bottle green eyes. _I was right! It is Zoicite! _

"I'm straight." Said Zoicite. Mamoru almost burst out laughing. He remembered how Zoicite and Kunzite acted around each other when they weren't attacking the Senshi and himself.

Wada frowned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm straight." Said the new student again. "So if you think that I'm going to flash you my dick to prove to you that I'm not a girl, you're going to be sadly disappointed."

Other students laughed as Wada grew red. "Who the f…"

Mamoru stood up, he didn't know why he was doing this but he had to. While he wasn't as big as Wada, Wada had learned very painfully years ago that Mamoru's slenderness was deceptive. "Back off. If you keep this up, you're only going to make yourself look like a fool."

"Only 'look'?" came a quiet murmur.

Wada growled and began to swing his fist. But before it could gain any momentum, it was caught. Mamoru caught a glimpse of the new student's thumb pressing into tendons of Wada's wrist. Wada yelped in pain. The new student let go and stood up. Wada towered over him but something about the new student was intimidating. Wada backed up a step. The new student smiled and looked around the classroom. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

Heads shook negatively.

The new student sat back down and turned to Mamoru. "Thank you. I'm Tsukino Soichiro."

He still couldn't believe that Zoicite had the nerve to show up at his school but to be polite, and because he didn't want to start anything in class, Mamoru inclined his head. "You're welcome. Nice to meet you. I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you."

At that point, the teacher came in and Mamoru couldn't ask any more questions; at least not the ones he wanted to, starting with "What the hell are you up to?"

He could barely pay attention to what the various teachers were saying. His mind was racing trying to figure out what Zoicite had up his sleeve. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that one of his enemies had enrolled in his school.

The lunch bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He put his books away, watching Tsukino out of the corner of his eye. He stood up to leave for the cafeteria when he felt a hand on his sleeve. He looked into Tsukino's eyes.

"We need to talk." Said the other boy. "Some place private."

"Fine." Said Mamoru curtly. "Follow me." He led the way out of the classroom, down the corridor and up a set of stairs that led to the roof.

Neither of them noticed the two men standing in the corridor as they walked by. One with short blond hair and the other with long brown waves.

Mamoru shoved open the door to the roof and walked out into the sunlight. He turned and watched as Tsukino shut the door. Tsukino faced him with arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, thanks for intervening with the Neanderthal earlier but since then you've acted weird. You have done nothing but watch me the entire time. Flat out…I am NOT gay."

Mamoru blinked. "I didn't say you were."

"True. But you've been watching my every move." The bottle green eyes were unblinking. "And I want to know why."

Something burst inside Mamoru. "What the hell are you up to, Zoicite?" He felt a fierce flash of satisfaction at the surprise in the other's eyes that was quickly masked. "I'm not going to allow you to hurt any of us ever again."

"Who's this Zoicite you're talking about?" Tsukino's face and eyes were expressionless but Mamoru wasn't fooled.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this." Mamoru reached and one of his roses came to his hand.

Tsukino raised an eyebrow. "Pretty." He observed.

Mamoru growled and threw the rose. Tsukino dodged to the right. Mamoru produced more. "I will not allow you to bring harm to the Senshi, Tokyo or even to the Earth."

"I haven't threatened anyone." Said Tsukino. Mamoru could see that his body was tense and ready.

"You don't have to. Your very presence here is a threat." Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask and threw the roses in his hand at his enemy.

Tsukino spun rapidly but Tuxedo Mask had already thrown another group of roses.

"Fine!" Tsukino hissed. "Have it your way!" And he transformed but not into the gray uniform that Tuxedo Mask remembered but one that was midnight blue with lighter blue trim with black leather trousers and black boots. Zoicite flung out a hand "Sakura Ice Blades!" and blocked Tuxedo Mask's attack.

And the battle was on.

Both young men lunged back and for across the roof using roses and sakura blossoms, cane and sword. Eyes of midnight blue and those of bottle green glared at each other. Neither really had the advantage so Tuxedo Mask decided to use something he'd never tried before "Tuxedo La Smok…"

_**WHAM!**_

Tuxedo Mask fuzzily wondered where the hell Zoicite had produced the brick wall. He was unable to resist when he felt himself being picked up by the collar and thrown against a wall. He thought it might be the rooftop building that sheltered the school's air-conditioner. He felt another body close to his and leaned against it.

"What in the name of Selene is _wrong_ with the two of you?" The deep voice was furious.

He knew that voice.

He managed to open his eyes. _Oh. _He_ was the brick wall._ He thought stupidly.

Kunzite stood before him. In a uniform similar to Zoicite's but with silver trim. He was furious. His gray eyes blazed as he glared at the two young men before him. "I'm not sure if the two of you are temporarily stupid or a pair of mental defectives. Transforming and fighting on the rooftop of your _gods-be-damned SCHOOL!_"

Zoicite feebly spoke "Kunzite, he star…"

"**DO I LOOK LIKE I **_**CARE**_** WHO STARTED IT?" **

Tuxedo Mask elbowed Zoicite before he could open up his mouth again and get them both killed.

Kunzite continued. "You are just damned lucky that Jadeite was here and could hide your idiocy from the rest of the students. And you're damned unlucky that Nephrite called me!" He took a deep breath, visibly trying to regain his temper. "Both of you un-transform, get your asses back to class and if I have to come back here again, I will make you both _very_ sorry!" Kunzite didn't even wait to see if he was obeyed. He jerked his head at Jadeite and Nephrite. "Let's go."

Nephrite followed Kunzite but Jadeite, that bastard, hesitated for a moment and flashed the two younger men a snarky grin that clearly said, "At least it wasn't me this time!" Then disappeared.

Mamoru untransformed but let the wall support him for a bit longer. Tsukino obviously had the same idea but when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, he stood upright with a groan and held out a hand to Mamoru who took it until he was also upright. Tsukino smoothed back his hair back into a tidy ponytail. Almost conversationally he said, "I haven't seen him that pissed off since we got the bright idea to play matador with the herd bulls."

The memory washed over Mamoru:

_They had visited Zoicite's kingdom and as part of the celebration of the return of their King and the visit of the High King and his heir, events from different regions had been performed but the one that had caught the imagination of the two eight-year-old boys had been the bullfights. So when they returned to Atlantis three days later, Endymion and Zoicite snuck out and tried to do the same thing with the herd bulls. Who were not happy because it was mating season and they were being kept from the cows and two small beings were flapping things at them and poking them with sharp objects._

_They barely escaped with their lives. As it was, two herders were injured, a horse had gotten gored and had to be put down, Nephrite had a broken arm and Jadeite had broken ribs. Kunzite was pale and coldly furious. King Terran personally beat their backsides until they couldn't sit. Kunzite sent them both to bed that night without any supper and they had to endure his _special_ training for two weeks. It was another month after that before either boy could go _anywhere_, even to the bathroom, without one of the other Shitennou or a senior guardsman escorting them._

Mamoru opened the roof door and gestured Tsukino ahead of him. "Well, at least he can't send us to bed without any supper this time."

Tsukino sent him a rueful glance. "But he's going to make us pay for this later. You do know that?"

"Yeah. You might as well call me Mamoru."

"Call me Soichiro."

After lunch, it turned out that their teacher for that period had an emergency and had to leave, so a free period was declared. Mamoru and Soichiro took the time to get to know each other.

Soichiro learned that Mamoru had been orphaned at a young age. That Mamoru was more than reasonably well off and already owned an apartment as well as a car and a motorcycle. ("You lucky bastard!") Soichiro also learned that Mamoru didn't know why he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, where the whole tuxedo thing really came from and why his memories of the past only came back in patches.

Mamoru learned that Soichiro had spent the last eight years in Los Angeles due to his dad's job and that they were back in Tokyo because of said job. He learned that Soichiro had a younger sister (he was puzzled about Soichiro's smirk) and a younger brother.

"Forgive me but I have to ask: You _really_ aren't gay?"

Soichiro reached over and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell gave you the idea that I was gay? I certainly wasn't gay back in the day so why do you think I'm gay now?"

Mamoru lamely tried to explain how he saw Zoicite behave around Kunzite when they were trying to find the _Ginzuishou_ before he and the Senshi did.

Soichiro moaned, placing his head on the desk, then looked up at Mamoru. "Whatever you do, never ever EVER mention that to Kunzite. I am seriously not kidding. Obviously I wasn't here for all of that but Neph told me that Jade brought it up once, and Kunzite broke his nose and was going to break other things in Jade's body in a rather permanent manner if Neph hadn't gotten him out of the way and out of Kunzite's sight for about a week. So if you value your life, don't bring it up."

"I understand but why did you act that way?"

Soichiro tugged at his hair. "It wasn't us." He caught Mamoru's doubtful look. "Honest. It was not us. We're not sure if they were clones, zombies or some other freaky thing that Beryl did but they were NOT us. I can't explain at the moment but there is someone who'll be able to show you the truth."

After school ended, the two new friends started walking. Mamoru had invited Soichiro to join him for a cup of coffee and Soichiro agreed. As they walked, Soichiro's phone alerted for a text message. Putting the phone away, Soichiro spoke, "That was my sister. She's made some new friends and they are going to some place called Crown Arcade. Do you know where that is?"

Mamoru laughed. "That's exactly where we are headed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 3**

When the other girls gasped, Usagi looked over her shoulder. Ami looked at Usagi. "The guy with Mamoru-san is your brother?"

"His name is Mamoru?" Usagi shot another look over her shoulder and blushed. "He's very handsome." She murmured something else beneath her breath before she turned back to the girls. "That's my older brother, Soichiro. He's going to Moto-Azabu High."

"That's where Mamoru-san goes." Said Rei. "I wonder if they are classmates."

"They're coming this way." Hissed Makoto.

Mamoru and Usagi's brother received cups of coffee from Motoki and walked towards the girls. Usagi frowned as she saw how tense the others were. "Is there something wrong?"

But before they could answer, the two young men were there and pulling up chairs. "Everyone, this is Tsukino Soichiro, a classmate of mine." Mamoru quickly performed introductions.

Soichiro nodded politely. "And this is my sister, Usagi. Usagi, this is Chiba Mamoru." He smiled at the stunned look on Mamoru's face when he saw Usagi. Usagi, for her part blushed brilliantly. Soichiro tugged lightly at one of Usagi's ponytails. "How was school today? Flunk any tests yet?" Usagi turned and glared at her older brother and stuck out her tongue. Quickly, Soichiro's hand flashed out and captured her tongue between thumb and index finger. "What is this?" he asked lightly as he shook her tongue, ignoring her slurred protests. "Is this disrespect for one's older brother? Have I not spoken to you about this?"

Usagi just glared, and then winced as Soichiro squeezed a bit harder. "Swowwy."

"Very good!" Praised Soichiro, but he didn't release her tongue. "Are you going to stick your tongue out at me again?"

"Nowo." Soichiro released her tongue then wiped the saliva on his fingers onto her blouse. "EWWWW! Don't wipe spit on me!"

"It's your spit." He pointed out calmly as he sat down between Usagi and Ami. He turned to Ami, "I'm not crowding you am I?"

"No." came Ami's soft but wary reply.

"Good." Soichiro looked at everyone at the table. "We might as well get this into the open…Yes, I am Zoicite."

Usagi choked on her milkshake. She stared at her brother. "Are you stupid? He'll kill you!"

"Oh, Kunzite's already very angry at us, Usagi-chan." The four Senshi stared at Mamoru who calmly took a sip of his coffee. Usagi turned and stared at him in horror. Mamoru looked over Usagi's head to Soichiro. "It would have been nice if you warned me about her though."

Soichiro grinned at him. "I thought I'd let it be a surprise."

Usagi just stared into the distance. "My brain just melted." She murmured.

The looks on the other four girls faces clearly said that their brains have melted too.

Minako shook her head, her hair flying and pointed at Usagi. "He should have warned you about her? Why should he warn you about her?"

Ami gave up all pretenses of trying to hide anything and reached out and pulled her Mercury computer out of her subspace pocket. Opening quickly, she tapped on several keys. Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake.

Usagi looked at her, sighed then smiled. "Go ahead. Tell them."

"A-according to my computer, she is the Princess of Moon." Ami turned stunned eyes to the others.

Minako leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…well short of a blood test…yes." Stammered Ami.

Soichiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. He turned to his sister. "Finger."

Usagi stared at him like he was an ax murderer and pulled her hands away. "NO!"

Soichiro rolled his eyes. "Big baby! It won't hurt for long. It will settle any questions. Besides Dymion can kiss it all better." He grabbed her hand.

"NO! Nononononono!" Usagi struggled but she also didn't want to make too big of a scene so Soichiro won and managed to prick her finger, causing it to bleed. He smeared the blood across the screen of the Mercury computer where it was quickly absorbed.

Usagi snatched back her hand and stared at it like it was going to fall off at any second. A tear began rolling down her cheek but before it could get far, Mamoru had swept it away. "Here." He didn't kiss her finger but he held her hand in his. Usagi felt tingling warmth. When Mamoru released her hand, the small mark that Soichiro had made was gone.

She looked up at Mamoru shyly. "Thank you." She turned and glared at Soichiro. "I'll get even with you for that!"

"I'm shaking." Retorted Soichiro. He looked at Ami. "Well, what does it say?"

Ami nodded. "It's confirmed. Usagi is Serenity, Princess of the Moon."

Rei glared. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Los Angeles." Chorused the siblings.

"Wait. I'm confused." Said Makoto. "Zoicite is our enemy and Serenity is his sister? How can one be evil and the other be good?"

Usagi smiled. "It happens all the time in stories, so why can't it be that way in real life?" She smiled. "But, he's not evil. None of the Shitennou are. At least not _these_ Shitennou. Beryl's minions whom she called the Shitennou were evil."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes and turned her chin so she was looking at him. "You were living in Los Angeles yet you know about Beryl? How is that?"

"Because Usagi fought against her too." Jadeite slapped Mamoru on his back while he grabbed a chair with his free hand and sat down next to Rei who started to act as if he had the Plague. "Keep it down, Firebird. You don't want people saying things about you again."

Rei strangled on her rage. The others knew that people often thought she was strange because she could predict the future and because of Phobos and Demios. It had taken some time even after making friends with the others for the whispers to stop.

Nephrite walked around the table. "You two idiots okay? Kunzite smacked you about pretty hard."

"What? What happened?" Usagi looked back and forth between Soichiro and Mamoru. "You said something earlier about Kunzite being angry with you…"

"Yes, please tell us why you two were fighting on the roof of your school. I'm sure the answer will be utterly fascinating." Nephrite sat down a chair next to Makoto. She had the look on her face that the other girls recognized: The "he reminds me of my old boyfriend" look.

Mamoru looked at Soichiro who gestured for him to go ahead. Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck and spoke. "Well, we're in the same class. I recognized him from the minute I saw him. I was surprised to say the least. I was wondering what he was up to. So, at lunch, Soichiro asked if there was some place private where we could talk. When we got to the roof, he confronted me about staring at him all morning. I called him 'Zoicite' and demanded to know what he was up to. Long and short, accusations were made, denials were made, and I started the fight. I transformed and I gave Soichiro no choice, so he transformed as well. We started fighting and then I was hit by a brick wall."

"I thought it was a train myself." Laughed Soichiro.

Mamoru flashed him a grin. "It was Kunzite. He smacked us around like we were rag dolls; called us 'mental defectives' and I think that he's _really_ going to make us pay for him having to come to our school. But, I did get a memory back because of that."

"Which one was that?" asked Jadeite.

"Remember when Dymion and I played matador with the herd bulls?"

From the heated glares the two younger men received from both Jadeite and Nephrite, they remembered.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "'Matador with the herd bulls'? That should be an interesting tale." After listening to the explanation, both of her eyebrows were raised, Usagi and Ami had hands covering their mouths while Rei and Makoto just stared. Minako laughed. "It's a wonder that you two made it to adulthood."

Nephrite snorted. "With some of what we got up to, it's a wonder that Kunzite didn't kill all of us before we reached adulthood."

"He would have had a hard time explaining how the Heir to the Kingdom got killed." Jadeite pointed out.

"Not after the matador stupidity, he wouldn't have!" came the retort.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and gestured at Nephrite. "He said that you fought against Beryl? How? When she was here?"

Usagi smiled. "Evil isn't just limited to Japan. She had minions in Los Angeles too but no one noticed because they're used to seeing weird people running around. The movie industry, you know."

Makoto snorted. "We've got Godzilla but we still get people getting in the way during battles trying to take our pictures."

Rei grinned. "Well if you'd just fry their cameras, then they won't try and take panty shots."

Minako glared. "You better not have set any civilians on fire again! I've told you not to do that!"

Rei tossed her head. "I didn't set the guy on fire…I set his camera on fire."

Minako drew in a breath to lambaste the Fire Senshi but she saw the looks on faces of Jadeite and Nephrite. She could clearly see that they weren't happy with the idea of panty shots either. _Chewing her out can wait. If I do it here, there would be a lot of yelling and our private identities could come out. Of course, now that I think about, the Kunzite that I remember probably wouldn't be too happy about pervs taking panty shots of me either._

Usagi spoke again. "Getting back to about Beryl. I did fight her with Zoicite's help." She bit her lip. "I'm not really very good at fighting."

Soichiro spoke. "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. We've told you that. Sailor Moon's job is not to lead the battle but to end it. There's nothing wrong with the fact that your talents lie elsewhere."

Nephrite nodded. "Usagi, remember, you didn't learn to fight in the Silver Millennium. You didn't need to. So don't be ashamed now."

Jadeite looked over at Ami. "Can you look through your computer and see what it says about Sailor Moon? What her skills were?"

Ami nodded. "I'll look into it tonight. It will take some time." She bit her lip. "Sometimes, it won't let me access things. I've noticed that as I regain more memories, there are more things that I can access."

Usagi looked at her. "I'll see what I can do to help. But this place is far too public for me to do anything." She sighed. "But I did what I could to fight Beryl." She looked at the group around her. "I was behind you in the Artic when you went to confront Beryl. I'm sorry that I didn't get to you in time."

"But you got there?" Asked Minako.

"Yes, after her minions killed you though." Usagi looked down at her hands. "Then I confronted Beryl, freed Endymion…"

Mamoru interrupted. "Freed me? I was there?"

Usagi looked up at him. "Yes, she had captured you at the Starlight Tower. She tried to brainwash you and make you fight me but you were too strong for her so she stopped using you…until the end. But I managed to make you remember and you wounded Beryl pretty badly."

"What happened to me?" Mamoru asked.

"Beryl wasn't happy that you regained your memories." Whispered Usagi. "She attacked and you protected me." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You died. Endymion, Senshi, Shitennou. All of you died." She took a deep breath. "Beryl fled to Metallia and Metallia ate her soul."

"Ate her soul?" Rei was aghast.

Usagi nodded. "Ate her soul. Beryl can _never_ be reborn. Ever. I fought Metallia, using the _Ginzuishou_. But even with the strength all of you gave me, it took all that and more to defeat Metallia. I died too." She smiled sadly at the gasps. "But as I died, I had one last wish and the _Ginzuishou_ granted it. That's why we're all alive."

Minako thumped her fist on the table and pointed at Usagi. "I want my memories back. The good, the bad and the ugly. I want them ALL back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 4**

Minako thumped her fist on the table and pointed at Usagi. "I want my memories back. The good, the bad and the ugly. I want them ALL back!"

"This is not going to be the place to do it." Said Nephrite. "We're going to have to go some place private. That leaves out everyone's homes."

Jadeite nodded. "I thought about the Temple but Rei's grandfather might start to wonder about the screaming."

Rei started to flare but calmed down. "We do a lot of things at the Temple but you act as if what we're going to remember will be really bad."

Soichiro ran his hand across his hair. "It will be. Some of it at least." He looked at the others. "It's going to have to be the training arena. There's no other place."

Usagi nodded. "I agree."

"The training arena? Where's that? What's that, for that matter." Asked Makoto. "And by the way," she jerked a thumb at Soichiro, "we know what his name is but you two have been rude and just sat down without introducing yourselves."

Nephrite laughed and bowed in his chair to her. "My apologies, Princess, I am Takaki Nobuyuki. Fourth year student at Keio University, Astronomy major."

"And I am Yamamoto Jun. Please call me Jade. I prefer that name. First year, Keio University and I haven't quite settled on a major yet." Jadeite grinned. "And you know your subspace pockets?" The girls all nodded. "The training arena is in a space somewhat similar. You just need a physical framework to get there." He pulled out his phone and began tapping rapidly on it.

"A physical framework? What sort?" asked Ami, her eyes burned with curiosity.

Usagi shrugged. "It could be anything really. A closed door, a wall or even a tree. It just has to be something physical because you have to draw a spell on it."

Ami's eyes narrowed. "Could it be an archway and you just draw the spell in the empty air?"

Usagi looked blank and looked at the Shitennou. "Well, I've never tried…"

"Neither have we." Said Nephrite. "It will certainly be something to try. But later. Do you want your memories back today or do you want to wait?"

Minako shook her head. "Let's do it now, before we lose our nerve."

Jadeite put away his phone. "I sent Kunzite a text letting him know what's going on."

The group paid for their drinks and waved goodbye to Motoki.

As they walked down the street, Minako noticed something and almost laughed. They had automatically placed Usagi in the middle with Mamoru on her left and herself on Usagi's right. Jadeite and Rei were walking in front while Nephrite, Makoto, Zoicite and Ami were walking behind. She wondered if anyone else noticed.

Suddenly, Jadeite stopped in front of an alley. "In here, quick!" The others followed, but the four Senshi were cautious. They still weren't sure if they could trust the Shitennou. Jadeite quickly whispered something and moved his hands. Across the front of the alley, there was a shimmer of magic. Rei looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Illusion." Jadeite replied. "My specialty. All someone walking by is going to see is an empty alley. The only problem is going to be if someone needs to come down here."

"Which is why we need to get out of here ASAP!" said Nephrite. "Watch closely, all of you will eventually need to do this. When you make the pattern, you have to be thinking of where you want to go. If you don't, it gets ugly." On the brick wall, using only his finger, he drew a pattern. Where his finger touched the wall, a line of magic appeared, glowing blue. It was a simple pattern but the others knew that the simplicity was deceiving. Nephrite finished and stepped back. The pattern seemed to sink into the wall then expanded. Suddenly there was a large black space that quickly cleared. Through the opening, the Senshi and Mamoru could see a room with seating.

"Let's go!" Usagi fearlessly walked through. Nephrite gestured for the Senshi to go in front of them. Ami, surprisingly, was the first one through followed by Makoto, Rei then Minako. Mamoru stepped through and was followed by the Shitennou. The opening shimmered shut, leaving them in a well-lit, comfortable looking room.

Along one wall were floor to ceiling windows that looked into a vast blank space. On another wall was a table with three different computer setups. Against the third wall and extending into the room was a seating area with sofas and large chairs. All in all, something that looked rather comfortable after a hard workout. On the fourth wall were three doors; two with the universal symbols of men and women on them, the third was blank.

Ami had seated herself at one of the computers and fell in love. The others smiled at her exclamations of joy.

"What are those doors for?" asked Makoto.

Nephrite looked to where she was pointing, "Male and female locker rooms. They have bathrooms, showers; whatever is necessary after a training session. Including first aid." He smiled at her, brown eyes twinkling. "The third door is a kitchen."

Makoto didn't say anything but rushed through the door. Chuckles were muffled at her squeals of joy. Nephrite grinned and looked at the other men. "Told you putting in a kitchen was a good idea."

"Well, she can't live in there." Said Zoicite.

Minako stood at the wall of windows and looked out. "That's the training arena? It doesn't look very helpful."

Zoicite grinned and typed in a command on one of the computers. The space flared white for a minute then, where there had been nothing, was a forest. Trees stretched to the sky, a small stream burbled it way through and flowers bobbed alongside.

"Pretty!" breathed Makoto. Minako jumped since she hadn't heard her re-enter the main room.

"Thank you." Said Zoicite. "We can change the setting to anything we want. Ocean, river, mountains, snow, rooftops, inside an office. There are just endless possibilities."

Minako turned around. "Okay, somewhat impressed." Then she grinned. "But I think I'll be REALLY impressed once I get in there."

Jadeite laughed. "Trust me, once you are in there, you won't notice that it's artificial!"

Usagi sighed. "Do you want to regain your memories now? Or do you want to practice?"

The Senshi looked at each other then at Mamoru who said. "Let's get this taken care of."

"Fine. Remove all of your jewelry; earrings, watches, rings, necklaces. Everything." Said Nephrite. "Take off your shoes."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Ami.

Zoicite brushed his hand across her head. His eyes were dark. "Yes. It really is."

Mamoru and the Senshi complied while Nephrite and Jadeite moved the coffee table out of the center of the seating area along with the side tables and lamps. Minako could tell that the others were as nervous as she was because of the fact that the Shitennou insisted on the girls removing their jewelry and shoes and the furniture they were moving out of the way.

"Sit down." Said Usagi. As they sat, she transformed, into a uniform identical to the ones they wore but the skirt was blue with red bows front and back, red boots and red gems in her hair buns.

Then she transformed again into a white dress with gold embroidery at the bodice. While it was opaque and seemed to float, it also showed off Usagi's figure rather nicely. Minako could see that Mamoru certainly appreciated it. And that Zoicite didn't appreciate that Mamoru appreciated it.

Nephrite noticed the growing situation and literally sat on Zoicite and smacked Mamoru upside the head. Zoicite growled when Mamoru flashed an unrepentant grin.

Usagi, no, she was Serenity now, cupped her hands together in front of her breasts. A glowing multi-faceted gem appeared. Usagi looked up. "Remember."

Minako felt herself fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 5**

_Four little girls stood before an elegant woman with silver hair pulled into two buns that trailed silver streams. Next to her, one hand clamped tight to the woman's skirts and hiding her face, was an even smaller girl whose golden hair was styled identically to her mother's._

"_Serenity, my darling, these are the princesses of Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. They are your aunties' daughters. They are here to become your Senshi and to be your friends."_

_Huge blue eyes peeked out at the four girls standing before her. "Are they going to be mean to me?" She had whispered but the four girls heard her._

_Jupiter put her hands on her hips, auburn ponytail bobbing. "Who was mean to you? I'll show 'em! I'll show 'em that they can't be mean to you!"_

"_I'll make them sorry too!" The violet eyes of Mars flashed._

_Mercury's blue eyes were wide as she looked at the others then at the Queen._

_Venus stepped forward. She smiled charmingly to the Queen. "Of course, we would_ never _dream of committing violence to those weaker than us." She glanced at the other three. "We shall merely inform them about the rules of politeness and courtesy."_

_Mars and Jupiter quickly caught on. Instantly they turned big eyes to the Queen and nodded. "She's right, we would never dream hurting those who try to hurt the Princess." Said Mars with an innocent flutter of eyelashes._

_Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe them; after all, she had been raised with their mothers. And, over the next few weeks, she pretended not to notice the other children in the Castle who suddenly developed minor burns, mild frostbite and other small injuries. After all, if their parents weren't going to complain…but she did drop a quiet word in Sailor Metris' ear to not let the girls' get too carried away._

888888

_Five young girls running through the gardens, trying to catch each other._

_Studying together. Or not studying depending on the girl and her mood of the day._

_Brushing hair into different styles, painting nails, trying on cosmetics._

_Giggling over boys._

888888

_"Don't you think the son of the new ambassador of Saturn is handsome?" Whispered Venus._

"_He looks like he's the third generation of brother/sister marriages!" hissed Mars._

_Mercury choked on the forkful of food she had just placed in her mouth and grabbed her napkin to hide it. Jupiter snickered while Serenity just looked confused._

_Venus just laughed merrily causing people to look at the irrepressible Venusian._

888888

_The four Senshi ran frantically through the Castle and it's gardens. They recklessly used every spell and technique they knew to keep themselves hidden. They couldn't let anyone know that Serenity was missing._

_They came together in area that was as far away from the Castle as they could get without being beyond its boundaries. None of them had Serenity with them._

"_We've searched _everywhere_!" snarled Mars._

_Mercury put away her computer. "She isn't here."_

_Jupiter yanked at her ponytail, almost dislodging it. "Where did she go? Where could she have possible gone that we can't feel her."_

_Venus looked up into the sky. The Earth glowed brightly. Her eyes narrowed. "She is sooo _very_ dead."_

88888

_The Senshi ran through the forest. Mercury was using her visor. While it wasn't as accurate as her computer in tracking down their errant princess, it gave her the advantage of having her hands free in case of trouble._

"_Stop!" whispered Mercury. She knelt down to the ground. The others knelt next to her. "The tree line ends in just a few meters. Serenity is somewhere beyond that."_

_Venus peered through the twilight gloom, trying to see past the trees. "What's beyond the trees?"_

_Mercury looked grim. "A castle."_

"_A castle?" Jupiter looked startled then she looked up into the sky and tried to orient herself. Her eyes narrowed. "Mercury, where specifically are we?"_

_Mercury looked at her sisters and sighed. "Atlantis."_

_Venus nearly choked. "Atlantis? We are on the island of Atlantis?"_

_Mars covered her eyes. "Please tell us that the castle ahead belongs to a minor lord."_

_Mercury bit her lip. "If my information is correct…it's the castle of the King of Earth."_

_Jupiter punched a tree, Mars cursed softly and Venus looked like she was going to spontaneously combust._

"_Okay. We go in pairs. Jupiter and Mercury to the right, Mars and I to the left. We'll stay within the tree line but circle around the castle. Let's see if we can sense her and/or find a way to get in without being seen." Said Venus._

_Mars snorted. "All we have to do use magic and we'll be able to waltz past those silly Earth men. They'll never know."_

_Mars was surprised when Mercury shook her head. "There are reports that the Prince of Earth and some men who are personally sworn to him have magic. We just can't take the chance that they'll be able to detect us."_

_Venus looked at her sisters. "Do what I said. It's getting late and we can't afford to have anyone miss Serenity."_

888888

_It was completely dark except for the full moon when the Senshi finally found a place that they could leap up the wall undetected. Venus went first, followed by the others. All four kept as low as possible to keep from being silhouetted against the moon. They crept along the top to see if Mercury could get a fix on Serenity._

"_She's that way!" whispered Mercury, pointing towards some gardens._

_Quietly they leapt down and made their way into the gardens. Following Mercury's signals they slipped past trees and around bushes. Then they heard it._

_Serenity's giggle._

_Carefully they peered around a wall. In the center of an area surround by flowering bushes that had sharp thorns, was Serenity. And she wasn't alone. A handsome young man with black hair and dark blue eyes and wearing all black but trimmed in silver was with her._

_It was obvious that Serenity was enchanted with this young man and he with her. He held her close as they danced without music in the moonlight. Venus could tell from the look on Serenity's face that the man gazing into her eyes had claimed her heart._

_Venus closed her eyes in anguish. She loved Serenity dearly. And she knew that Serenity was not interested in the men who came to Court with the idea of becoming her husband. Serenity wanted to be loved for herself not for what she was going to become. She had told Venus that she didn't want to go the same route her mother had: forsaking love and asking for a child from the Galaxy Cauldron._

_But Venus also knew that many in the Silver Alliance would have a collective heart attack if Serenity chose someone from a "barbaric" planet like Earth._

_Serenity couldn't stay here. Yet, it was obvious that she had already fallen in love with this Earthling._

_Venus made her decision._

888888

"_Wait!"_

_The Senshi barely managed to keep from shrieking in shock at the voice that came from behind. They whirled around and before them stood four men. They all wore the same uniform but it was hard to tell in the darkness what color it was. One man had hair as silver as Queen Serenity's and was tall. A second man was not quite as tall as the first and had brown hair that fell in waves to the middle of his back. A third man had short blond hair and a merry face. The fourth had darker blond hair that was kept neatly tied back._

"_Wait." The voice belonged to the man with silver hair. It was low and quiet. As if he didn't want it carrying to the couple beyond the wall. He motioned to the Senshi, quietly asking them to move away. "Please, come with us. Just for a moment. Then you can retrieve your charge."_

_Venus stared at him for a moment and moved to where he indicated, the others following close behind. They entered a small, vine-covered gazebo, lit by small lanterns. It was there she could see the four men clearly. Venus felt her heart pound at the sight of the silver haired man. She had known many men, but none that had ever made her feel like a giddy girl._

_The man bowed. "I am Kunzite. Leader of the Shitennou. Guardians and companions of Endymion, Prince of the Earth. These are my brothers Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite."_

_Venus closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Opening one eye, she looked at Kunzite. "I am Venus. Leader of the Senshi. Guardians and companions of Serenity, Princess of the Moon." She heard Mars hiss behind her. "Oh, stop. He already knows." She said irritably. " These are my sisters Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. _Please_ tell me that the man our princess is with isn't the Prince of Earth."_

"_Sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Came the reply._

_Venus wanted to scream. This was going to make things just that much harder. The man Serenity was infatuated with was, for all intents and purposes, equal in rank to her. He certainly wasn't going to be frightened away by threats._

_Kunzite stared at her with solemn gray eyes and the side of his mouth quirked upward. His fellow Shitennou stared at him in shock. But Kunzite ignored them. "I take it your princess doesn't have permission to be here."_

"_Neither do we." Admitted Venus "But we came here to bring her back."_

"_This isn't her first visit here." Kunzite said._

"_WHAT?" burst out Jupiter._

"_This is her fifth time here…that we know of." Said Kunzite._

_Mercury sounded strangled. "That you know of?"_

"_Dymion started acting strange, secretive, about two months ago." Said Zoicite. "We tried tracking him but he managed to hide himself rather well…even from Kunzite."_

_Kunzite nodded. "We finally found him…with your princess. We knew who she was as soon as we saw her."_

_Venus looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How?"_

_Nephrite smiled. "We have our legends. Of unearthly beings of unsurpassable beauty that live on the Moon. And you can distinguish them by the crescent moon on their forehead."_

_Jadeite grinned. "Not that your princess realized that marking gave her away. But she did try her best to pretend that she was from Earth."_

"_Your princess is a poor liar." Said Kunzite with dry humor._

888888

_Discussions over what to do with their wayward charges led to flirtations. The flirtations led to more visits to Earth. Soon the Senshi were madly in love with the Shitennou and vice versa._

_Serenity told her mother about the man she had fallen in love with. What Queen Serenity truly felt was never revealed to any of the girls but she allowed Endymion and the Shitennou to come to the Moon. _

_But soon trouble began both on the Moon and on the Earth. Alliance nobles didn't like the fact that the Princess of the Moon had chosen a nobody for her future husband, while a woman on Earth began to claim that the Moon was actually planning to enslave the people of Earth._

_Endymion and the Shitennou worked hard to stop the woman named Beryl from gaining supporters but she seemed to bewitch anyone who got close to her._

_War erupted all across the Earth. The King of Earth and his wife were murdered, the Shitennou captured and Endymion fled to the Moon._

_The woman Beryl conquered the Earth then set her sights on the Moon and it's allies._

_Beryl invaded the Moon. And upon her moment of arrival, she revealed her favored Generals – the Shitennou. Many nobles of the Moon Court tried to turn on Endymion but the Senshi stopped them. Tears ran down the face of Mercury as she demonstrated that the men standing outside the gates of the Moon Castle were not the Shitennou but grotesque mannequins made of flesh._

_The people of the Moon fought…and failed._

_The people of the Moon died. _

_The Senshi died. _

_The Prince of Earth died. _

_The Princess of the Moon died._

_The Queen of the Moon used the _Ginzuishou _to try to defeat Beryl and her Master. _

_She failed._

_But with the last of her power she managed to send her daughter, Endymion, the Senshi and her people to the future where they would have a chance to live in peace._


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunion**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter 6**

Minako came back to herself. She shuddered helplessly in the arms that held her close. A part of her recognized his strength, the smell of his skin, and the caress of his hands. Blindly she felt around until she found his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the chest she remembered pressing loving kisses against. She felt him kiss the top of her head as his arms tightened, holding her against him.

Minako could hear crying coming from her sisters. She wanted to comfort them but she was going to be selfish for once and let herself be comforted. The chest beneath her rumbled. "You were pretty brutal to them, Princess."

A tear-clogged voice replied. "What happened to you was brutal. What happened to our people was brutal. This is _nothing_!"

Ami spoke, her voice was raspy. "No, Serenity did the right thing. It was the only way that we would accept you. To know that you suffered horrors beyond imagining at the hands of that bitch!"

"Ami!" Makoto was clearly shocked at the normally gentle girl's language.

Minako could feel Ami become stubborn. "She was what she was! And I'm going to continue to think of her that way even if she can't be reborn!"

Minako looked up into the face of the man that she had dreamed about for so very long. Her blue eyes narrowed as she pulled back just slightly to look up and down at him. His hair was the same, silver and to the shoulders, his eyes were the color of a cloudy day. He was wearing a suit but she could tell that the body beneath was the same as the one she remembered from a thousand years ago. Her head tilted as she gazed at him consideringly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

Minako scowled. "Well HELL! I don't suppose you're going to let me trip you and beat you to the floor, are you?"

The firm lips she remembered tracing their way across her breasts smiled. "Not for a couple years at least."

Makoto stared in horror at Nephrite, tears still glistening on her cheeks.. "How old are you?"

Nephrite sighed. "You're jailbait to me too. I'm twenty-one."

Zoicite grinned wickedly. Ami looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sniffed, turning her head.

Jadeite stared at him for a moment then at Rei then cursed. "Dammit! You mean to tell me Zoi's the only one who can get lucky in the next couple of years without being arrested?!"

Rei raised an elegant brow. "What makes you think that you are _ever_ going to get lucky with me?"

Mamoru raised his hand. "Don't forget about me." Usagi blushed.

Zoicite shot him a glare that promised death and other painful things. "Don't even THINK about it."

Mamoru shrugged. "Sorry. Can't help it. Teenage boy hormones, you know."

Kunzite raised a silver eyebrow. "Oh? I can see to it that they won't bother you all that much."

Mamoru gave the leader of his Guardians a wary look. "I think I can keep them under control. Thank you for the offer to help."

Jadeite laughed. "By the way, after you slapped Dymion and Zoi stupid, they remembered something."

"What was that?"

Jadeite gleefully ignored the frantic signaling from Mamoru and Zoicite. "Remember when they were eight and they decided to play matador?"

The icy glare confirmed that Kunzite did indeed remember.

"You can share fond remembrances of the stupid things you've done later." Said Minako. "I want to try out that training arena. And I want to see Sailor Moon's skills."

Usagi bit her lip. "I'm not all that good."

Her brother stood up and hugged her close. "We've talked about this, remember?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm not meant to work alone. I'm supposed to be part of the team and I'm the one who ends the fight."

Jadeite ruffled her hair as he walked past her to the console. "Exactly. Don't you forget it either."

8888888

The girls staggered out of the training room. They hadn't been this exhausted in ages. All of them sported some sort of injury. The men looked grim as they gathered up the girl that they loved and made them sit down. Zoicite darted into the men's locker room and grabbed the first aid kit. While smaller wounds were cleaned and bandaged, Endymion healed the larger injuries.

Venus looked at Kunzite. "We're out of shape aren't we? Out of shape and not able to protect our princess."

Kunzite nodded. "The out of shape can be taken care of quickly…it's the not being coordinated enough to work together is what is the biggest problem."

Nephrite turned from the computers. "Back in the day, the five of us always trained together, so we knew what each other was going to do before we did it. I'm guessing that will carry over to now. But Serenity didn't want to take her place as Sailor Moon, so only the four of you worked together. But now Sailor Moon has joined you. Your instincts are telling you to protect her from danger but you also are trying to eliminate the danger. And you have no clue as to what Sailor Moon is going to do in a fight because you don't know how to read her."

Mercury looked at the five men. "So, practice, practice and more practice?"

"Exactly."

"How?" asked Mars. "If I remember correctly, we had a trainer. We really were not considered fully trained even though it was known that we were the strongest Senshi to come along in ages."

Jadeite rubbed his chin. "Well, since we don't have a way to find someone who can train Senshi…we're just going to have to wing it." He looked at his brothers. "Instead of doing what we just did, going from weak youma to super strong ones, let's make them practice with weak ones until they can read each other. The problem would be how to know when they're ready to go to the next level."

"They would be ready when they can defeat ten or more in a row, I would think." Said Zoicite.

Kunzite just shook his head. "We'll figure it out. I don't like winging it. It's…messy." The others chuckled. Kunzite never had been one for doing things off the cuff. "But we don't have a choice."

Moon gazed at them with a pitiful look. "We don't have to start today, do we?"

Endymion pressed a kiss against her temple. "No, sweetheart. Not today."

Moon sighed with relief.

888888

Over time the Senshi learned to work with each other and with Endymion and the Shitennou.

Kunzite made sure that Endymion and Zoicite paid for their idiocy on the first day of school.

Later on Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn joined the group and new fighting techniques were formed for the expanded group.

They fought more enemies who tried to take over the Earth: Demando, Pharaoh 90, Nehelania and Galaxia. They suffered many times but always managed to win…even if it was by the skin of their teeth.

They helped the Earth go to sleep when it became ill and slept with it, helping it heal for a thousand years. When they awoke, they mourned the deaths of the millions of people that they couldn't save from the Big Sleep but set aside their grief to help the millions who survived and needed their help now.

They built the great city of Crystal Tokyo and began to have children. Much to the surprise of everyone, Serenity and Endymion had more than children the single expected daughter. Mercury and Zoicite surmised that it was because a Queen of the Moon had never married a King of the Earth. Pluto informed them that it was because the Queens of the Moon never married in the first place and became pregnant via the Galaxy Cauldron.

888888

Neo-Queen Serenity sniffled and leaned against her husband. Endymion wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently kissed her cheek. "Don't cry, darling. She'll be home before you know it."

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. "I know. It's time for her to have her adventures. But regardless off the fact that she's now Sailor Moon, she's still my baby and I don't want her out of my sight."

Queen Venus poked her long-time friend in the arm, "We're all feeling that way."

Queen Jupiter smiled. "It's hard to let them go."

"But we must." Said Queen Mars.

"They'll be fine. They ARE our daughters, after all." Said Queen Mercury.

Their husbands said nothing but handed over handkerchiefs to their wives.

Five young women in sailor uniforms turned back and waved.

"WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted. "WE'LL BE HOME SOON!"

"**SAILOR TELEPORT!"**

The End


End file.
